


Endless

by AlvaDomer



Series: Pain is Just Weakness [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin had never known a suffering like he experienced with Erwin Smith. It was just supposed to be a meeting. But Armin thought that once it was over, it would never happen again. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another story that shouldn't be read if you've experienced any personal violence. I don't know why I keep writing these.

Endless. The pain was absolutely endless. Every time he closed his eyes, Erwin was there; Armin could sense the hot breath against his teeth; hear those heartless groans; feel his innocence being savagely stripped away over and over again. Dashed shards; broken remnants; pieces of a tear-soaked nightmare that crashed against him in waves of pain, beating down into his soul. No matter how much he kept crying, it didn’t stop. Why didn’t it stop? Why didn’t he stop?! What-

—“Hey Armin, are you okay?” Eren asked curiously.

Armin shook his head, dragged back to reality. “W…what?” Armin asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I asked if you were okay,” Eren repeated, his green eyes softening. “You’ve been walking funny for days now,” he explained, his voice overpowered by concern.

“Oh-oh y-yeah, I’ll be alright,” Armin mumbled, hugging himself tightly as they made their way down the hall.

“Did you jar your hip on a turn or something?” he guessed, his eyebrows knitting with confusion.

Armin took a deep breath. “I just…I just made a mistake during a discussion. That’s all,” Armin replied quietly. When Armin fell silent, Eren knew the conversation was over. He could feel Armin putting his walls up, and it seemed that if Eren tried to reach out, his hand would bang into brick.

“Oh…well, okay. As long you’ll be able to help out during the next mission. If we want to make it back alive, we’re going to need your ass!” Eren laughed, and Armin broke into a whimper. Eren gasped as best friend’s eyes flooded with tears. “Holy-holy shit, did I say something wrong?!” he blurted, eyes bulging.

“I’m, um, I’m just under a lot of stress,” Armin mumbled, wiping his eyes quickly. “Don’t worry, I’ll manage,” he added with a weak grimace that was supposed to be a smile.

He let out a startled yelp as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Armin! Just the man I wanted to see!” a voice crowed cheerfully. Armin’s breath caught in his throat. It was Erwin. As he squeezed his eyes shut, Eren’s fist thumped against his heart, snapping into a flawless salute.

“Good evening, sir,” Eren chirped brightly. Armin’s hands balled into tight fists. Was Eren really this blind to his fear? Couldn’t he tell that he was paralyzed? Couldn’t he sense the pain?

“The same to you,” Erwin replied casually with a nod. Armin was almost making his lip bleed because of how hard he was biting it. “I’m going to need to borrow your friend for a while, if that’s alright with you,” he continued. His steady voice didn’t portray a single hint as to his intended actions.

“Of course, sir,” Eren replied immediately, eyes shining with pride at the fact the commander of his unit was asking for his permission. But Armin began to tremble. It was all an act and Eren was ignorant to all of it.

“Excellent!” Erwin piped, and his grip tightened on Armin’s shoulder as he pulled the boy even closer. “We’ll be very busy. He may not make it to dinner,” Erwin added, and Eren shrugged.

“I’m sure it’s all for a good cause,” he dismissed cheerfully with a bright smile, and Armin fought back new tears.

“We’ll see you around,” Erwin said, and another conversation was ended. “Come on cadet, we have business to attend to.” Armin turned and mouthed ‘help me’, but Eren had already started off in the opposite direction. “Eren please, please turn back around,” he thought desperately, but he disappeared down the corridor.

“I missed you,” Erwin purred venomously. Armin scraped his heels along the stone, but Erwin easily dragged him down the hall, stopping on front of a heavy wooden door. Armin’s face turned ashen, his tears finally breaking free. It was Erwin’s bedroom.

“I…I-I-I-I—don’t,” Armin whispered, triggering a hungry half smile across Erwin’s face. He opened the door and shoved Armin inside, slamming the door behind them. With the click of a key, Armin was trapped.

“It’s just you and me again,” Erwin sang, and Armin’s lower lip trembled.

“No…please no, not again,” Armin pleaded softly, pathetically as he backed away from the older man.

“It’s cute when you beg,” Erwin hissed, and in a flash, launched forward, catching a fistful of Armin’s jacket as he turned to run. Armin quickly slipped out of it, leaving Erwin holding an empty jacket. “You sly little bitch,” Erwin growled, tossing it aside. Armin bolted to the door, yanking on the handle frantically. When he couldn’t get it to budge, he began pounding on the door, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Somebody! Anybody, help!” he shrieked, and whirled around to find Erwin looming before him. He slammed both palms against the door, trapping Armin against it.

“No one’s going to come-except me, of course,” Erwin sneered with laugh.

“Don’t do this,” Armin sobbed. “You really don’t want to do this,” he tried pathetically.

“You know exactly what I want,” Erwin hummed, and snatched Armin’s jaw in a crushing grasp. With Armin’s head completely in his control, Erwin stooped down brought the boy’s lips against his own brutishly. Armin knew that if he opened his mouth to scream, Erwin’s tongue would be dancing across his teeth. All he could ever do was cry. Why did Mikasa have to take that blade away from him so long ago? Anything was better than this. Anything.

He stopped pushing against Erwin’s chest and switched to scratching at Erwin’s eyes. He raked five deep slashes across Erwin’s face, and if someone didn’t know any better, they would have thought he was attacked by a cat. “Get away from me!” Armin demanded, his voice wavering with fear. Erwin slowly brought his hand to his face, pulling back to stare at the blood on his fingertips.

His eyes glowed with a fury Armin had never before witnessed. “You weak little bastard.” Erwin’s voice never rose above a murmur, but it was seething with rage.

“I-I wouldn’t have done that if you would just leave me-” Erwin’s fist was a blur as it smashed into Armin’s temple, and the boy crumpled to the floor instantly.

Armin let out a feeble groan as he curled up on the ground, grasping his head in a daze. There was two of everything, and he could barely move his fingers. Completely stunned, Armin was easy for Erwin to pull back up by his hair, causing more screams of pain. “Oh shut up,” Erwin snapped, dragging the boy’s limp body toward the bed.

Armin’s eyes were still rolling around in his head as he was thrown onto the mattress. “Please, sir…I can’t…I don’t want it,” he rasped.

“Well I don’t want you to keep complaining, but it looks like neither of us are getting what we want,” Erwin growled, and as Armin’s vision finally began to clear, he was looking at the commander’s face hovering above his own. He gasped as Erwin revealed rope, and he began frantically shaking his head.

“You don’t need to-you-you can just let me go now!” Armin squeaked, but again his wrists were held above him. However, this time, he felt them bound between the cold bars of the wrought iron headboard. He struggled to swallow. “If you-if you just want to kiss me I…I won’t fight back,” he whimpered in defeat.

But it was no use. “You know I want more than that,” Erwin purred, rubbing his hips eagerly against Armin’s. He could feel Erwin’s bulge dig into his pelvis, and he began to blubber nonsense in an attempt to end the assault.

In seconds, Armin’s shirt was in pieces on the floor, and then Erwin began to unbutton his own. Armin’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He couldn’t think of anything more to say. There really wasn’t anything that would work. His pants unbuttoned but not yet removed, Erwin dropped to Armin’s bare chest and made Armin scream as he dragged tongue along his breastplate. Erwin let out a satisfied groan. “You taste so sweet,” he sighed, sliding to the left.

Between his sobs, Armin tried one last time, “Stop!” But Erwin ignored him like every time before, trailing until he found his goal. Armin squealed as Erwin swirled his tongue around his nipple, humming all the while.

He eyed Armin disapprovingly. “I really thought that would turn you on,” Erwin muttered. “You’re a stubborn piece of shit, aren’t you?”

Armin only strained his neck to get his face as far from Erwin as he could. That was all he could do. The man was kneeling on his legs, making it impossible to kick. Two-hundred-three pounds on a one-hundred-twenty-one pound boy made him feel like both his femurs were about to be snapped in half. But the worst of pain was still yet to come.

He squirmed and screamed at the sight of Erwin’s grin. He knew what was about to happen. Erwin jerked Armin’s pants down, this time wasting no time throwing them to the rug. His eyes gleamed with pleasure at the sight of Armin’s naked body, and he dropped his own pants to the floor. No shriek was able to escape Armin’s lips at the sight of Erwin’s cock, bulging with pulsating veins. It seemed even bigger than before.

His mind was completely taken over by fear. Armin thrashed against the rope, burning his wrists as he got nowhere. “Let’s see if we can make you a bit better,” Erwin snickered. “Practice makes perfect.” Taking a fistful of Armin’s hair, he jerked the boy’s head up, forcing his jaw open with his other hand. He plunged straight down Armin’s throat, groaning, “Goddamn your throat is slick. You are perfection.” Armin couldn’t get a sob past Erwin’s dick. He didn’t want this man’s praise—he-he wanted to go home. The fuzzy image of his parents flashed before he eyes.

Before he realized what he was doing, Armin tried to clench his jaws to keep from crying any harder. Erwin had begun thrusting in and out, and Armin ended up scraping his teeth along the man’s shaft.

Armin squeaked. Erwin pulled out, letting out a long string of curses he clutched his manhood. “I—I—I-I-I-I didn’t mean to,” Armin whispered, eyes bulging in horror. “It…it was an accident,” he whimpered. Erwin’s head rose slowly, his eyes narrowed as a dark shadow spread across his face.

“You just made a big mistake,” he hissed.

“No, I-I swear I-” Armin was cut off by a hard slap that made him cry out. He still couldn’t figure out what he had done to deserve this as the stinging faded away. Was it that hard to understand that no meant no?

“I’m going to make you regret that,” Erwin growled, and he took each of Armin’s ankles in an iron grip. Erwin lugged Armin’s frail body even closer against his own, and he flung the boy’s legs over his shoulders. Armin’s back stayed on the bed, but his waist was raised off the surface, brought up for Erwin to grind against. Armin whimpered as he felt the rigid dick pulsing against his stomach. But as he tried to look away, Erwin grabbed his face and yanked it back to hold his gaze. “Oh no, you’re going to watch,” he snapped. It was only then that Armin realized the man had skipped the foreplay, and Erwin could tell when the thought hit him. “That’s right,” he sneered, “I’m going in dry.”

“B-” Armin’s plea was cut off to release a hideous screech. Erwin’s fingers dug into Armin’s shoulders to hold his body in place, and rammed ruthlessly the boy. There was no warning. No attempt at a slow entry. Suddenly he was just spread open violently. Armin never stopped shrieking as he felt his anal cavity getting torn to shreds. Almost instantly blood was pouring from his asshole, and Erwin forced him to watch it stain the sheets.

There was a sickening smacking sound each time Erwin’s balls slapped against Armin’s ass cheeks, and as his throat burned, he couldn’t even tell if he was even screaming anymore. It felt like his entire abdomen was being ripped apart. “Your blood makes an alright lube,” Erwin grunted, gaining speed as he lifted Armin even higher off the bed.

“…It hurts…” Armin whispered, his voice dying off mid-shriek.

“Don’t worry,” Erwin said with a smirk, “I’m cumming!” Armin jolted with each wave of sperm that overflowed from his ass. “You are so tight,” he moaned, rocking back and forth slowly.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. “Hey! HEY! What’s going on?!” an alarmed voice shouted from the other side. “I’m coming in!” The clacking sound of boots backing up could be heard, followed by running forward, and the door was kicked open. “Commander! I heard a girl screaming and I-”

“EREN!” Armin shrieked, straining against the rope desperately.

“F…fuck,” Eren rasped, his jaw dropping. Armin knew exactly what Eren was seeing: his blood-soaked, ravaged, and useless friend ensnared beneath their commanding officer, who was still shooting cum into his scrawny body.

“Get him off me!” Armin screamed, and Eren charged forward. “He-” Armin was cut off by hands around his throat. This time it wasn’t just to help Erwin brace himself, but to suffocate him. Armin’s fingers coiled like snakes, unable to grab at Erwin’s hands. His mouth fell open, unable to access any air. And each time Erwin felt Armin try to gasp, he tightened his grip.

“One more step and I’ll just break his neck,” Erwin warned as any normal color left Armin’s face. It was replaced by a startling shade of blue as he slowly stopped thrashing.

“You fucking bastard!” Eren snarled. But he remained frozen in place.

“That’s more like it,” Erwin jeered. “We won’t tell anybody about this, will we?” he asked cutely.

Eren’s nails dug into his palms, his knuckles turning white. What else could he do? “No,” he spat.

“Good choice,” Erwin laughed, and released Armin’s throat. Armin immediately began gulping down air, letting out huge gasps as his eyes grew wide. Erwin untied him and sat him up, Armin’s head flopping to the side as he tried to breathe. “Oh what’s with that nasty look?” Erwin asked Eren mockingly. “We were just having some fun. That’s all. Right, Armin?” Erwin cooed, giving him a peck on the cheek. But Armin was simply struggling to stay awake. “Get him cleaned up. And some fresh clothes, will you?” Erwin continued, and Eren gritted his teeth. Erwin finally let go of Armin and the boy fell back limply against the bed. “He’s all yours.”

Eren rushed to Armin’s side, gasping in horror at all of the blood. “Armin-Armin? Can you hear me? You’re going to be okay, I promise,” Eren assured him frantically.

“E…Eren?” Armin whispered hoarsely, eyelids fluttering open and closed.

“It’s alright, it’s over now. I-uh-I-fuck that’s a lot of blood,” Eren sputtered, pulling at his hair. “Let’s um, let’s just get you cleaned up.”

“I hope it was as good for you as it was for me,” Erwin sniggered as he slid his pants back on. “Remember if you tell anyone, they’ll be absolutely disgusted. Who would believe you two? And I’ll make sure the one that lives is the one who told.” He finished putting his shirt back on and began to stroll out the broken door. But before he vanished, he turned, his eyes glistening. “Have a good day, boys.”


End file.
